


Kill Shot

by d_raiocht



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, brief mentions of the rest of 00 line and mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_raiocht/pseuds/d_raiocht
Summary: “What type of challenge?”The seemingly innocent smile that Jaemin sported was enough to answer his question but he didn’t interrupt, “You on my cock, us playing duos, and seeing who lasts the longest.”“And if we both last until the end?”“You’re never gonna make it that far,” Jaemin’s confidence was unwavering.“Watch me.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: '00 After Dark





	Kill Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Work brought to you based off of prompt #50 and bringing you competitive Jeno, confident Jaemin, and lots of video games.

The first time it happened was in the middle of winter. 

Jeno laid on his belly, sprawled out over the queen-sized bed that sat in his apartment bedroom, eyes fixated on the television screen situated precariously on a bookshelf that housed his extensive and ever growing collection of video games and consoles.. The outside temperature was frigid as a blanket of snow covered Seoul, the heaters throughout the main areas of the place struggled to combat the cold. But being bundled in a sweatshirt, sweatpants, Jaemin’s arms, and a fluffy blanket helped him ignore the cold he had woken up to hours ago, and allowed him to focus on the game of PUBG. 

The routine was normal, familiar.

What strayed from the usual was when Jaemin, peacefully lounging on top of Jeno and using his head and shoulder as perches to watch Jeno’s video game adventures, murmured, “I wanna try something.”

A hum was all the response Jeno offered his boyfriend to let him know that he was vaguely paying attention to what Jaemin was saying, and curious to know what this sudden urge to try something was. The inquiry was met with Jaemin abandoning his position as one of Jeno’s sources of warmth, taking the blanket with him as he sat back on his calves, situating himself between Jeno’s thighs.

His interest was piqued but attention stayed on the screen in front of him, focusing as he shot at a person hiding partly behind a corner of a house. What pulled Jeno’s eyes from his objective of killing opponents was the way Jaemin’s hands were moving up his thighs, taking time to gently massage at the fabric covered flesh until his hands were moving over the curve of his ass. Fingers curling around the waist band of the sweatpants were what caused Jeno to curiously look back over his shoulder to see what Jaemin was getting up to, the momentary distraction resulting in a final gunshot and Jeno’s character’s immediate death. 

Jeno humphed after turning back around and seeing the screen, a pitiful whine accompanying his pout as he looked back around at Jaemin, who didn’t make an effort to hide his amused smile and bit of laugher. 

“What’re you doing back there?” he managed to question the smiling boy, who still held onto the waistband of his pants, toying with the fabric in between his fingers. 

“Oh, nothing,” was quipped back at him, but the mischievous look in his eye contradicted the statement immediately. “Don’t mind me. Go back to your game,” Jaemin encouraged, tugging more at Jeno’s sweatpants, silently asking for permission to remove the article of clothing, waiting until Jeno gave him a small nod of approval before starting to pull down his sweats to reveal his lack of underwear and bum.

Jeno kept his curious looks fixed on Jaemin for another moment before turning his attention back to the game, going about starting a new one, but paying more attention to what was going on behind him than previously. He trusted Jaemin, trusted him to not try anything drastic without speaking to him beforehand, trusted him to stop if Jeno asked him to, so he allowed the actions to continue as he waited for the new match to begin.

The mattress squeaked quietly as Jaemin moved to reach for the drawer of the nightstand, grabbing something from within it before letting it fall shut again and returning to his former position. The familiar sound of the cap of the lube popping open was heard before once again it was soon being shut and the bottle being tossed aside for the time being.

As Jeno felt a hand return to his ass, he voluntarily spread his legs a bit more, struggling to focus on jumping from a plane and not observe the way Jaemin’s fingers teased his opening, tracing around the rim before pressing down enough to make it seem like he was finally getting on with it only to keep Jeno on the edge of wondering what would happen next. Until finally a long, slender finger breached his hole and slipped into him, sinking all the way in before slowly pulling back out and repeating.

Jeno bit down on his lip, focused on not dropping the controller in his hands. Meanwhile Jaemin sat back, pumping his middle finger in and out of his boyfriend, skillfully avoiding his prostate. Getting either of them off wasn’t in the immediate plans. 

Jaemin kept his movements slow, taking his time before slipping his ring finger into the mix, using his free hand to massage Jeno’s ass, and also to keep the other boy from pushing back onto his fingers more.

The time felt like it was dragging on, at least in Jeno’s mind. His curiosity had turned to wanting as he assumed he knew his boyfriend’s plans. Some sudden challenge to keep playing PUBG whilst being fucked didn’t sound terrible, either. He was competitive and horny enough for this. 

Though what was unexpected came after the fingers that had been working him open for a majority of this match had slipped all the way out, Jaemin pushing his own pants and underwear down, and the familiar stretch of his cock replacing his fingers pulling a breathy moan from Jeno’s lips. 

But that was it. Instead the expected pushing all the way in until Jaemin’s hips were flush against Jeno’s ass and continued thrusting, the former stopped, letting out a quiet sigh of his own. Suddenly once again Jeno found himself blanketed by his sweatshirt, Jaemin lying on top of him again, and the fluffy blanket. 

Jeno turned his attention from the game once more to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend, more interested and asking questions than winning. He didn’t even have to ask something before he was given an explanation. 

“It’s called cock warming,” Jaemin offered easily, further explaining the concept to the confused boy in his arms. “I read about it online the other day and thought it might be nice to try. Are you okay with this?”

Jaemin didn’t rush him as Jeno contemplated what he was feeling. There was an urge to move, push his hips up in an attempt to get more pleasure from this, but the feeling of being full and warm all wrapped up outweighed that desire.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “yeah, this is nice.”

Sometimes it led to more, sometimes it didn’t.

There were times where Jeno's competitive streak outweighed his want for his boyfriend and they would lie there together and watch the action play out on the television screen. Other times included copious amounts of teasing and taunting that couldn't help but lead to the game being paused and the controller forgotten.

Eventually, Jaemin did challenge him to keep playing his game continuously without dying while getting fucked (a challenge Jeno couldn’t resist). Jeno didn't make it very far the first time but there had been many rematches since to prove that he could do it (and soothe his bruised ego).

Months after the initial winter day since they added cock warming to Jeno's usual video gaming sessions, did they subject their friends to their experiments. Donghyuck was the first victim, unknowing as Jaemin took his time sucking at the skin of Jeno's neck and shoulders, the pair already connected by their lower halves and Jeno struggling to not let on to their less than innocent actions, masking the small gasps bubbling in his throat with frequent coughs, clearing his throat, and the claim that allergies were not being kind to him this season.

Mark was the first one who figured out that Jeno was not at all struck by intense allergies or a cold or any other excuse the younger boy had conjured up to hide the fact that he was currently being fucked by his boyfriend and struggling to stay quiet with each of Jaemin's well-aimed thrusts hitting his prostate.

The older was kind enough to keep their fun secret, after roughly a half-hour of complaining through text after Mark abandoned their game with claims of needing to bleach his ears and try to forget the nonsense he had been subjected to, along with comments about his friends really needing Jesus while Jeno and Jaemin had to pause their actions to laugh.

From then on Jeno and Jaemin had been much more cautious in their fun (or risk the wrath of Renjun if he were to ever be the one that found out what they were up to on the other end of their call).

  
  


-

  
  


Then there were the days where nothing happened at all while Jeno played his games, currently sat on the living room couch, laser focused on not getting himself taken out by one of the other ninety-nine players in Fortnite after accidentally landing and running straight into an already densely populated area on the map.

Jaemin was gone, at work since the later hours of the morning while Jeno decided to fill his own day off inside the air conditioned apartment, eyes trained on the television screen. The usual. 

By the time he miraculously managed to get out of the crossfire alive and made it to a more secluded house to hunt for supplies, Jeno heard the sound of keys jingling at the front door before it was being pushed open. The game was left running on the television screen as he turned momentarily to see Jaemin slipping his shoes off, leaving them with the pile they had surrounding the front entrance.

“How was your day?” Jeno asked as his boyfriend approached him, eyes flicking back and forth between him and the screen to make sure he was still safe from all dangers while he was momentarily occupied.

He got a long, languid kiss on the lips before he got an answer, “Tiring. Ready to do nothing.”

The routine was normal. Jaemin went off to their shared bathroom to get cleaned up while Jeno continued his game, quickly losing sense of what was happening around him until his boyfriend was once again in the room and making himself comfortable against Jeno’s side, head coming to rest on his broad shoulder as a perch to watch as the older attempted to complete the whole storyline as he had done multiple times before. 

Neither of them spoke or made attempts at conversation in preference of relaxing together, Jaemin squirming around occasionally to bury himself further into the body next to his while quietly snorting out bits of laughter as Jeno tried to not cause a scene everywhere he was going in the game. 

The first of them to actually say something was Jaemin. “You up for a challenge?” he asked once Jeno’s current match had ended with him finishing in the top thirty following a rather sudden attack.

While he had an idea where Jaemin could be taking this, Jeno held off on starting another game and decided to indulge the younger, “What type of challenge?”

The seemingly innocent smile that Jaemin sported was enough to answer his question but he didn’t interrupt, “You on my cock, us playing duos, and seeing who lasts the longest.”

“And if we both last until the end?”

“You’re never gonna make it that far,” Jaemin’s confidence was unwavering. 

The game mode called for them to be working as a cohesive team to defeat all the others but in reality they wouldn’t be cohesive in the way they were playing the game at all in favor of being competitive with one another.

“Watch me.” 

Jeno wasted little time in going about getting them set up to play duos, including getting up to grab the second controller from where it sat on the television stand while Jaemin went down the hall, emerging a few moments later with the familiar bottle of lube in his hand before getting comfortable on the couch once again. He was then smiling in Jeno’s direction, patting his thigh as if he hadn’t already extended an invitation for him to sit on Jaemin’s dick.

They both went about removing or pushing down their pants and underwear before Jeno was crawling into Jaemin’s lap, taking a hold of the lube and putting a generous amount into his hand before tossing the bottle aside. He reached behind himself to pump Jaemin’s length. 

Once Jeno decided Jaemin was hard enough, he used what lube was left on his hand to coat his hole before he was once again taking a hold of Jaemin’s length and guiding it inside of him, slowly sinking down. 

“No cheating,” Jaemin teased as Jeno got comfortable, helping in guiding him to a position where Jeno’s body wasn’t obstructing his view of the television screen.

Once they were settled, Jeno started the game, shaking his head, “Like you’re not going to try and sabotage me the whole time.”

“Never.”

Jeno didn’t have to look behind him to know that Jaemin was smiling innocently, like he really was trying to convince him that there would be no messing with each other during the game. 

Once they were in a lobby and getting ready to jump neither of them had to discuss this part, having played the game enough when they weren’t challenging each other to know where they would be jumping at.

The first few minutes were peaceful as they jumped and landed, running around to gather what supplies happened to be around, watching out for other players. Jeno was the first to run into someone, literally, walking around the corner of a building and into another character.

Out of instinct Jeno started shooting, unconsciously clenching down on Jaemin’s dick as he tried not to get killed immediately. He hadn’t noticed until he heard Jaemin quietly groan, tightening his grip around Jeno in the process. 

The small smirk was hard to keep off Jeno’s mouth as he realized what had happened. If this was how the rest of the match was going to go, this would be the easiest win of his life. 

With his first successful kill, he was already too confident in his ability to win. That was, until another team showed up in the area they had occupied, this time closer to where Jaemin was. Jeno had turned to help take out the pair. What he wasn’t expecting was for Jaemin to shift under him after the first half had been taken out, let alone another shift that made Jeno bounce slightly and the tip of Jaemin’s cock to brush against his prostate and an involuntary moan to slip past his lips. 

That knowledge was all Jaemin needed for the rest of the match as a way to distract Jeno. Despite knowing it was coming whenever he was attempting to kill one of their opponents, the sudden feeling of pleasure never failed to be enough to stall Jeno’s fingers and mess with his ability to accurately aim.

As a way to attempt to throw off Jaemin just as much, Jeno found himself slowly rolling his hips, clenching and unclenching around him. He didn’t just do this when his boyfriend was occupied but did it at random intervals, trying to keep him distracted.

They were halfway through the field of opponents, he just had to make it a little longer. Or get Jaemin killed before they made it to the end. As they moved around the new house they were occupying, building up walls to help protect themselves, another duo suddenly was shooting at them.

Jeno had ceased the movement of his hips, focused on the shooting at the player closest to him. His demise didn’t come from one of the strangers, but a sudden hand gripping his own cock, making him gasp and his fingers cease to press the correct buttons. It was a split second lapse but soon the death screen was showing up on his portion of the screen, a similar screen soon showing up on Jaemin’s half as he sacrificed himself.

“Told you you wouldn’t make it that long,” Jaemin teased, setting his controller to the side. 

Jeno looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, glaring in the most serious manner he could muster, though in reality he wasn’t that upset about being the one to lose. They didn’t put rules on these things.

“I think I deserve a reward, baby,” Jaemin commented, his smirk evident in his voice and clearly on his face, massaging Jeno’s sides as if that would coax him into saying yes. “Don’t you?”

They hadn't discussed any rewards but after months of playing this game, Jeno should have known what was coming after one of them lost.

“Ride me? Wanna hear more of those pretty moans.”

Jeno found himself sighing, as if he was judging Jaemin for his request, even if he was worked up enough at this point that he wouldn’t be denying some type of release. “You’re lucky I love you.”

  
  


-

  
  


Jeno couldn’t find the strength to pull himself off of his boyfriend, deciding to situate himself on Jaemin’s lap once more. Both of their chests rising and falling out of sync as they caught their breath.

He let his head fall back to rest on Jaemin’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment, letting out a quiet hum as he felt Jaemin press a kiss to his shoulder before burying his head in his neck, arms wrapped firmly around Jeno’s waist as they sat there together.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes. Neither of them seemed keen on making a move to interrupt the post-orgasm peacefulness. At least until he felt Jaemin’s lips curling into a familiar smirk against his skin.

“Rematch?”

“You’re going down!”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been screaming into the void continuously writing this. it's the first thing i've written in at least five or more years but i hope some of you enjoy it!
> 
> also big shout out to the lovely cherrie for dealing with my constantly second-guessing and annoying ways and holding my hand throughout this. ily.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mark_leelovebot)


End file.
